


[Art] Purification

by Shadaras



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Hornet amidst the Radiance.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[Art] Purification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



For a moment, tranquility.

The fight will begin again soon, but for now—

There is a kind of beauty here, sick and twisted as it is.


End file.
